The present invention relates to pressure control valves. More particularly it relates to pressure control valves having a substantially closed housing, an armature arranged in the housing and having an integrated valve body which cooperates with the valve seat under the action of a spring.
Pressure control valves of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In such valves the control pressure can be adjusted by a proportional magnet which acts as an actuating an adjusting device. The control curve of such a pressure control valve is dependent on the manufacturing and mounting tolerances to a high degree and especially on axial distance of magnet armature from the valve housing with the given distance of the valve body from the valve seat. Occurring deviations change the characteristic curve of each individual valve considerably so that often expensive adjusting steps must be taken. Moreover, such pressure control valves are long and have a tendency to be unstable in the control region, especially in the sense of deviation over the control point.